Not yet named
by GraVItatIonWoRrioRPriNcEss
Summary: please read and tell me wat you think,its the starting to my first book,let me know if there is anything i sould add,subtract,change or w/e thanks


Not yet named

"Nella Bean, can you watch Savannah tonight for a couple of hours for me?" Raychel, my 26 year old sister, asked, combing out her long sandy blonde hair. I sighed at the question and replied

"Sure, why not, it's not like I had plans anyways" I of course didn't have any but it would be nice to have a few days for myself every so often.

"Oh don't be like that, you know you love babysitting her; you two have more fun than I do sometimes" she assumed.

"Ok I'll watch her but I want payment this time" I replied, crossing my arms and sticking my nose in the air, jokingly of course. I heard her chuckle as she stud up from the mirror seat.

"Thanks Nella Bean, love you" she said, kissing the top of my head and walked out of the room.

"Gosh! Would you not do that, it's kind of creepy" I hollered down the stairs after her.

I strutted to my room, determined to finish my scrap book when the phone rang.

"I got it!" I yelled and reached for the receiver. "Hello?" I chimed into the phone.

"Is Karin there?"Melanie, my best friend answered.

"Oh my Gosh! Mel! I missed you so much! Your back from your mom's already?" I squealed into the phone, forgetting about my scrap book.

"Yes I am and trust me; it was the most boring week ever. Though there was a bunch of hot guys across the street having a water balloon fight. I even got to join the fun, well, that is until my mom came home." we both laughed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, maybe next time you should take me that way it won't be so boring" I suggested, smirking at the thought of meeting those hot guys.

"You know, that's not a bad idea care bear" she replied, hinting something in her voice. "You know what, I think we should have a sleep over tonight, your place?" she inquired.

"Yeah totally, I just have to babysit Savannah tonight, hope you don't mind" I told her, shifting my weight to my left foot.

"Cool, I haven't seen her in like forever" she replied. "I shall be over in 15 minutes" She hung up the phone.

"DING DONG!" I heard Melanie shout from outside the door, probably sticking her nose into the mail slot to make sure she was heard.

"I got it, it's just Mel!"I shouted across the hall as I ran down stairs.

I opened the door and there stood Melanie, 5 foot 4, betite, with short choppy sun crisped hair holding her sky blue sleeping bag, backpack, and her rainbow teddy bear she won at the fair 2 years ago.

"Mel!" I squealed, flinging my arms around her, making her sleeping bag fall to the floor.

"Calm down Cooren, you're killing me" Melanie gasped from behind her teddy.

"oh, sorry Mel" I said and let go of her." I'll take your stuff up to my room, go raid my fridge, I made apple pie last night" tempting her.

"Yes! Apple pie! You know my weakness" she replied, rushing into the kitchen.

As I approached the last step on the stairs I heard Shay giggling from the living room and Melanie gabbing on and on about her favorite band, Bullet for My Valentine. As I stepped onto the last step there was a deep, memorizing voice that floated out from the living room, moving right through me leaving me paralyzed in that spot. I heard my older sister reply to the voice but it made no sense to me. My body tilted forward, knocking me out of the trance a second too late and fell face forward onto the floor, shrieking before making contact.

I heard voices from the living room and footsteps coming towards me as I rolled over on my back, groaning from the pain.

"Oh my gosh, Karin! Are you okay?!" my sister shouted as she ran up to me, kneeling down next to me. Melanie stood behind her, a worried look on her face.

I groaned again as she tried pulling me into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, I just fell on my face" I said, aggravated. I heard a giggle come from Savannah who was hiding behind her father, Matthew." I'm glad I amuse you Hannah" I said, trying to stand up; my sister grabbing my arm to help. Melanie giggled under her breath and shuffled her feet a little, focusing towards Matthew.

I traced her gaze to Matthew and noticed another man was in the room. I looked up at his face but only caught a glace of his lower jaw and luscious red lips as he pulled his huddie over his head and stepped behind Matthew. My legs gave way when I saw him, dropping me to the floor, or at least that's where I thought I was going, until a pair of arms caught me around my waist.

I didn't move; I couldn't. He was touching me, holding me close to him; this stranger who makes me weak just to see him though this is our first encounter. He held me there in his arms for a long, embarrassing moment then lifted me upright onto my feet, making sure I was stable before letting go or my waist.

I slowly turned to face him; his hood falling down from his head.

He stood, about 6 ft 2, with a head of messy blonde hair and gorgeous gray/blue eyes; His peachy tan skin illuminated under the candle chandelier above us.

His flawless complexion made him seem unreal, but drew me away from it as a smile crinkled up on the left corner of his mouth which only I saw.

'Vince, you're like speedy man I swear, you're so fast" my sister said. Her voice startled me out of my trance and I shook it off, gradually getting up the nerve to thank him, not meeting his eyes.

"Nella, are you ok?" my sister asked again.

"uhh, yeah I'm fine" I stuttered, my voice shaky.

"Are you sure you're okay? we don't have to go if you're hurt" she said, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, go to your party" I replied, wanting them to leave.

"ok then Nella, if you are sure"

"Yes now go" I said, my hands shaking.

"ok, bedtime is at 8:30 as always, night you three." Mark said, wrapping his arm around my sister's shoulder.

They walked to the door, the man named Vince turning last to leave but quickly left with them.

A wave of relief flowed through me as soon as the door shut behind him.


End file.
